Right Where I Want to Be
by LiziJ1987
Summary: An Alex/Olivia One shot told through Olivia's POV.


**Title: Right Where I Want to Be**

**Show: Law and Order SVU**

**Pairing: Alex/Olivia**

**Timeline: After Season 9 but no real timeline and no spoilers.**

**Genre: Romance, Olivia's POV**

**Disclaimer: I Own Nothing. NBC and Dick Wolf owns everything...Im just borrowing them for my own pleasure ;)**

**A/N: I love Olivia Benson and if i had my way, she'd be with me...what? *innocent face* Just sayin ;) I love Alex and Casey, so i ship both A/O and C/O and im currently working on a C/O story but til then this is what i came up with. This is my first A/O fanfic, it was just an idea that popped into my head and i had to write it down and this is what i created. Im not a proffesional writer and dont claim to be, this is just for fun. Anyway, i hope you enjoy. R&R please, will love you guys forever! :)**

I sat at my desk finishing my paperwork from the case we had just closed. Elliot was sat across from me, his head buried deep in reports. I glanced over to my left and observed Fin and Munch surrounded by just as much work as we were. I rubbed my temples trying to will away the headache now taking all my attention.

I decided coffee might help so I got up to make a fresh pot. As I stood at the coffee machine, I turned around to lean against the counter. It had been a long day and as my thoughts wandered I couldn't help but think about Alex Cabot. I smiled. If there ever was a cure for headaches, that didn't involve painkillers; Alex Cabot was it.

We had been dating for at least 6 months, since she had gotten back from the WPP. 6 Months of pure bliss, she made me the happiest I've ever been. I hadn't seen her at all today and I really missed her but she was due to meet me soon so we could go home together.

We weren't technically living together; we alternate between my apartment and Alex's. But home was wherever the other is. I smiled again as images of the blonde ADA entered my head. She was beautiful, intelligent, tender but most of all she loved me as much as I love her. No one at the precinct knew about us but we were getting pretty serious so it won't be long before everyone knows. That thought didn't scare me as much as I thought it would; after all, these guys were my family. I heard the coffee pot signal it was ready so I poured some out for myself before offering some to the guys; they all politely declined.

I sat back down at my desk, took a sip of my steaming mug and then got back to work. But the trouble was I wasn't able to concentrate not since my thoughts were devoured by Alex. I sighed. Elliot looked over at me with a questioning look on his face.

"Alright Liv?"

"Headache." I told him rubbing the side of my head.

"Paperwork has that affect on me too." he joked. I laughed. He smiled at me again before picking his pen back up and continuing to write. I sighed again, pushed the thoughts of my girlfriend from my mind and did my best to finish my report.

It seemed to do the trick because the next time I looked at my watch, an hour and half had passed by. I put the finishing touches to it, dropped my pen on my desk and stretched. It felt good; I was so tense and achy. Elliot did the same a few minutes after me and leaned back in his chair.

"Finally, I can go home." he said, turning his desk light off. "You want a ride home?" he asked me.

"I'm good thanks, Alex is picking me up on her way home." I replied hoping he wouldn't notice the flush in my cheeks at the mention of her name. He nodded retrieving his coat from the back of his chair. Fin and Munch proceeded to pack up there things too, I assumed they had finished too.

"You guys all done now?" I asked stretching once again.

"Sure are." Fin replied, "Me and Munch are going to grab some food, wanna come?"

"I'm not hungry," Not hungry for food anyway, but certainly for a certain ADA, I thought. "But thanks." I smiled warmly. I stifled a yawn and it was then the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. The sound of her heels approaching always did that to me. I have no idea why. I watched the doorway intently waiting for her to appear and then she did. She breezed in with so much confidence. I guess a power suit can do that to you. The butterflies in my stomach suddenly became really intense. She smiled at Fin, Munch and Elliot.

"Gentlemen." she said with a nod of her head in their direction.

"Alex." Elliot replied affectionately. "We missed you around here today."

Not as much as I have, I thought. It was as if she read my mind. She turned to look at me and gave me the most breathtakingly beautiful smile, which she seemed to reserve only for me. I smiled back, unable to hide my happiness.

I stood up and put my coat on, I was more than ready to leave now. I wanted her. Needed her. Badly. The feeling had only intensified upon seeing her gorgeous body standing before me.

It was then that she came and stood before me. She placed her briefcase on my desk and before I knew what was happening her lips were on mine. I was startled at first because we had never shown this much affection in public before. I could see the looks on the guy's faces out of the corner of my eye. But once I felt her tongue begging me for entrance, all rational thoughts disappeared and everything around me and Alex faded. She kissed me so tenderly yet so passionately and could do nothing but melt into her kiss. I felt her soft warm hands cupping my cheeks so I slid my arms around her waist. Her lips were so soft; just one touch and I was gone, hers for the taking. It felt so good to be this close to her and to feel her on me, I could feel her pulling away but I didn't want her too. She just smiled. I wanted more of where that came from and by the look in her eyes so did she.

"Hey." she breathed.

"I missed you." I say in a whisper.

"Missed you more." she tells me and I shiver inside. She takes my hand. "Ready to go?" I nod and pick my keys up from the desk.

"See you guys tomorrow." I add. Fin, neither Elliot nor Munch say anything, they look kind of stunned to me…or maybe turned on.

"Goodnight guys." Alex smiles as she leads me out. I laugh as we leave, I don't care that they know about us now. I could easily stand and shout from the top of the Empire State Building that I, Olivia Benson, has had her heart stolen by Alexandra Cabot. The looks on their faces didn't worry me, they would adjust after processing it. None of that matters to me right now though. The elevator doors open and we step inside. The doors close and she turns to me.

"I didn't regret a single second of that." she says huskily.

"Me either." I reply, wanting nothing more than to be at home right that second. She has turned me on beyond belief and she knows it.

When we arrive at Alex's apartment, we close the door and she pins me up against it. I see the lust in her eyes and I'm pretty sure my eyes are full too. She drops her briefcase at her feet, whips her coat of closely followed by mine and then places both her hands against the door; either side of my neck. My breathing turns heavy and my pulse quickens.

"Show me." I say throatily as my eyes wander from her eyes, to her lips, to her neck and then back up to meet her gaze.

"Show you what?" she asked me, flirtatiously.

"Show me how much you missed me today." I reply, a devilish grin appearing on my face. Alex raises her eyes brows and begins kissing me feverishly. I low moan escapes from my throat; she has me right where she wants me and I'm right where I want to be.

**So tell me? What did you think? :) **


End file.
